the_gemini_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Original Immortal Tribrid
An Original Immortal Tribrid is a rare species that was formed in 2025 by the death of Charlotte, who is the only known member of this species. An Original Immortal Tribrid is a combination of an Original Vampire, Werewolf, and a Witch. Creation The spell to create this species was written by the Immortal Tribrid Charlotte herself as she began to become aware of festering inter-species problems within New Orleans. She had written the spell as a failsafe that she never used, and was not even sure if it would work. When Charlotte was kidnapped and bound of her Werewolf and Witch nature, and gave the serum to her. When Charlotte died by the hand of Cyrus Styne, both being only vampires and having no daylight rings, the serum the spell created activated in her, reviving her shortly after as an Original Vampire, after she died Brandon for revenge for killing his daughter. Since Isabella killed Jeffrey, in the rage she triggered her werewolf gene only Charlotte is one true TRIBRID, with all three creatures inside her. Charlotte then unbound her Tribrid nature. Powers and Abilities As a combination of all three supernatural species Charlotte is unique among them in: * Channeling: '''Due to her witch heritage, Charlotte has the power to invoke extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. * '''Potion Brewing: Charlotte , as a witch, have the power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. * Spell Casting: Charlotte has the power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more, she is the only non-siphoner witch to come into immortality and maintain this ability. * Divination: Charlotte has the power to divine the future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception, as she is the only true vampire to practice magic she is the only one who can do this. * Super Strength: Charlotte is much stronger than Immortals, Supernatural Hunters, non-original Vampires, Werewolves, Evolved Werewolves, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids and Humans. She is able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. She is even slightly physically superior to the Original Vampires, even more so when enraged, using her lycanthrope enhancements or when she is in her werewolf form, due to her werewolf heritage. She is shown to hold her own and at times even overpower her uncle, Christopher, who is an ancient Original Vampire, and hold her own against the Original Hybrid, Matthew Mikaelson, even when he was powered by the Hollow. She easily overpowered her Grandfather, Jonathan Mikaelson, even before she became an Original. * Super Speed: Charlotte 's intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes him much faster than immortals, non-original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids, supernatural hunters and humans, she is slightly faster than his Original Vampire family member even more so when she is using her lycanthrope enhancements or when she is in her werewolf form; due to her werewolf heritage. She is able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. As shown when she catches Roman Sienna trying to sneak around the house and appeared in front of him before he could hoist himself in the window. Her reflexes are similarly heightened,as she could snap her husband's neck and give Matthew Mikaelson a headache with a pain infliction spell before they could stake each other. Only Marcel and Lucien were able to exceed her in speed. * Super Agility: She possesses much more superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility and dexterity than any immortals, non-original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids, and humans, even slightly more than the original vampires. She can move, jump very high, flip, climb and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. She demonstrates this when she is teaching her daughter how to use her new abilities and when she is fighting against Marcel, even though she was not an Original at the time and was able to jump down and up from the second and third story balcony with ease. * Lycanthrope Enhancement: Charlotte is capable of using his werewolf features to further supplement his powers. Charlotte demonstrates to her daughter that she can grow werewolf claws and fangs even when she is still in her human form. Charlotte has two sets of fangs and can display both her vampire and werewolf fangs. His eyes also change into those of her werewolf form, presumably granting her better eyesight. Due to her werewolf heritage, Charlotte 's strength and speed are heightened further during a full moon and at its peak in her werewolf form. * Super Senses: Charlotte has a more enhanced sense of hearing, sight and smell that far exceeds those of any immortals, original vampires, non-original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids and humans. She also has the ability to sense magical essences such as when she could tell where Marcel Gerard was when none of the Original Vampires in her family had sense his arrival due to the unique magic that created his species. * Super Durability: Charlotte can take far more trauma than any immortals, original vampires, non-original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids and humans, without much discomfort or injury. However, like her family, she has never been dismembered, implying that her durability may be close to invincibility though she can still be hurt. Wood, and White Oak Ash Daggers do not weaken her, making her virtually indestructible. Such as she shows when Antoinette Sienna perceives her as a threat and attempts to stake her. * Enhanced Healing Factor: The injuries of Charlotte heal faster than those of supernatural hunters, original vampires, non-original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids and humans. She also seems to heal much more quickly when exposed to vervain, wolfsbane, or wood. She can heal/recover/regenerate from any and all injuries in a matter of seconds. Vervain or wolfsbane laced liquid has also been shown to weaken her, though she recovers from the effects much more quickly, like her half-brother-in-law. Human blood has also known to make the healing process faster. * Immortality: Charlotte is even more immoral than the Original Vampires in her family. Nothing but immense magical power worth a hundred witches summoned by an exceptionally powerful witch can kill Matthew, who is closest to Charlotte in terms of immortality strength, implying that it would take a similar feat to kill her. Despite the extent of her immortality, Charlotte still needs to feed otherwise she will desiccate and become immobile just like any other immortals, original vampires, non-original vampires or non-original hybrids. It is unknown if the bite of the Beast could kill her due to her werewolf heritage, but both Marcel and Lucien believed so. * Day Walking: Due to her werewolf heritage, Charlotte is immune to the lethal effects that u.v. rays and sunlight have on vampires. Allowing her to walk in daylight without the use of a daylight ring. * Emotional Control: Due to her vampire nature, Charlotte is able to exert certain control over his own emotions, e.g. She can turn off her humanity. * Enhanced Emotions: Because of her vampirism and werewolf traits, Charlotte experiences emotions more powerfully than humans, original vampires and non-original vampires. Particularly emotions such as anger, rage, aggression and violence due to her werewolf heritage. Charlotte is more prone to violence and rage than original vampires and non-original vampires, like Matthew. However, emotions such as love, joy, and happiness are intensified for her as well, allowing her to live life more intensely. This ability allows her to feel emotions at her peak regardless of her age. Matthew has been shown experience emotions as powerfully today as he did 1,000 years ago, and as they are similar it is likely that Charlotte will as well as she lives her immortal life. * Mind Compulsion: Charlotte can compel the minds of most sentient creatures; humans, non-original vampires and non-original hybrids. She cannot compel supernatural hunters that are members of the Five due to them being immune to mental manipulation. Charlotte cannot compel werewolves, evolved werewolves, and original vampires. * Shapeshifting/'Transformation Control:' Charlotte has the ability to transform into his werewolf form at will and her transformations are not bound to the full moon. * Telepathy: Charlotte has the ability, albeit a weak variant, to enter the minds of others as long as hers is stronger than them. Normally, this ability works in a tactile fashion and Charlotte requires physical contact in order for it to work successfully. Charlotte has also been shown sharing her memories with others, but also seen viewing the memory of her Mortal Tribrid daughter. ** Dream Manipulation: Charlotte can control dreams and subconscious like vampires/original vampires. She can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. ** Illusions: Charlotte presumably has the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening. * Werewolf Bite: Due to her werewolf heritage, Charlotte has venom which is fatal to non-original vampires and Charlotte herself is immune to werewolf venom. Charlotte 's venom seem to take effect much faster than a normal werewolf venom and a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid venom. * Werewolf Bite Cure: Charlotte 's blood can cure a normal werewolf or evolved werewolf bite but not a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid venom. Charlotte 's blood won't cure a bite from the Beast. * Immunity to Silver: Due to his werewolf heritage, magic bonded to silver doesn't affect Matthew. Weapons made of silver might wound him, but the wound heals at super-normal rates than regular wounds. * Procreation: Charlotte was only able to procreate due to being part Werewolf and a spell cast by her grandmother , this has since been made impossible. * True Face: The true face of the Original Immortal Tribrid contains 2 sets of fangs protruding from her mouth, darkening of the veins around her eyes continuing down to the start of her cheek bones. When her full true face is present, the irises of her eyes remain mostly blue with glowing yellow surrounding her pupils. Unlike most vampires the whites of her eyes do not go completely blood red but do darken slightly. Weaknesses * Broken Neck: Breaking an Original Immortal Tribrid's neck will results in their unconsciousness ness * The Cure: If an Original Immortal Tribrid takes the cure, they will revert back to being a werewolf again. Once taken, the cure prevents them from being immortal again, causing the body to reject vampire blood. * Desiccation: Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause an Original Immortal Tribrid to desiccate due to their vampire side, losing most of its strength and ability to move. This process can be replicated artificially by magic. * Invitation: Due to their vampire heritage, Original Immortal Tribrids are unable to enter a home without an invitation. * Magic: Original werewolf-vampire hybrids are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Starling Necklace, Gilbert Device, Papa Tunde's Blade, Cursed Stake and Dark Objects. It is possible, but equally as unlikely that a Siphoner can also siphon the magic from an Original Immortal Tribrid. * Physical Trauma: Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause an Original Immortal Tribrid pain and also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds. It seems physical trauma can hurt them anywhere on the body (ex-eye gouging, drowning). * Poison: There have recently been various poisons shown invented by people such as Dr. Wes Maxfield and Aya that are capable of incapacitate or desiccate a vampire when administered, and are likely to affect the Original Immortal Tribrid. * Vervain: Vervain prevents an Original Immortal Tribrid from compelling anyone who takes it and burns them on touch. Original werewolf-vampire hybrid will heal very quickly from vervain wounds however, so it is likely that the Original Immortal Tribrid would as well. * Wolfsbane: When ingested, wolfsbane causes an Original Immortal Tribrid to become severely weak and feverish, due to their Werewolf nature. Also, If an original werewolf-vampire hybrid's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it will burn them. Original werewolf-vampire hybrid will heal very quickly from wolfsbane wounds however, so it is likely that the Original Immortal Tribrid would be as well. all of her witch powers are in Original Immortal Tribrid/Power Page. Category:Species